headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 707
Barnabas Collins remains in a deep trance. He has employed the mysterious powers of the I-Ching. And, in the basement of the Old House, has gone through the door to the infinite, hoping to find and defeat the spirit that haunts Collinwood. But, beyond the door, he has been transported back in time to the year 1897... a time of intrigue and terror for all who lived at Collinwood. Episode 707 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Lela Swift and written by Sam Hall. It first aired on ABC on Tuesday, March 11th, 1969. This episode is part of a storyline that this database refers to as the "1897 Flashback". Synopsis Cast Notes & Trivia * Story created and developed by Art Wallace; Series created by Dan Curtis. * This episode is available on disc 2 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 13 and disc 74 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Kathryn Leigh Scott. * Opening still: Collinwood (exterior, night), transitions to Old House at Collinwood (exterior, night), transitions to Collinwood (exterior, day). * Closing still: Collinwood tower room (exterior). * This episode was recorded on March 4th, 1969. * This episode was recorded out of sequence from the rest of the series and was taped one day before the crew recorded episode 706. * Unlike other episodes of the show, this episode does not include a recap of the previous episode at the beginning. * Edward Collins is the first character to appear in this episode. * Quentin Collins states that nobody has been in the tower room in over a hundred years. * This is the first appearance of the Collinwood gazebo in the 1897 timeline. Allusions * The infamous "secret" that everyone keeps going on about is the fact that Barnabas Collins is a vampire, who has been kept entombed in the Collins Family Mausoleum since 1796. The secret was passed down from Barnabas' father, Joshua Collins to his nephew, Daniel Collins and then on to his son, Gabriel Collins, who in turn, told it to his wife, Edith. * Edith Collins, grandmother Edward, Carl, Judith and Quentin passed away at the end of episode 706. She died without revealing the Collins family secret. * Numerous references are made to Barnabas Collins in this episode, but he does not make an appearance. As the events of this episode take place during the day, Barnabas must sleep in his coffin in the cellar of the Old House. * Carl Collins makes reference to Magda Rakosi in this episode. He was with Magda at the Old House at the exact moment that Edith Collins died. Magda knew of her passing instantly. * Judith Collins makes reference to Quentin's conversation with Edith upon returning home. Quentin tried to finagle the secret out of her in episode 701. * Quentin Collins makes reference to the West Wing of Collinwood in this episode. * Quentin Collins tells Rachel Drummond about a legend surrounding the tower room and how a woman committed suicide there in 1796. The woman that Quentin speaks of is Naomi Collins, who drank poison after discovering her son Barnabas' coffin in episode 458. * Judith Collins makes reference to Beth Chavez in this episode, who is the Collins family maid servant. Beth is tasked with maintaining another family secret involving the Collinwood tower room. * Behind-the-scenes appearance of Jenny Collins, who is later revealed to be the wife of Quentin Collins and the sister of Magda Rakosi. She is the one responsible for lighting the window in the tower room that Rachel Drummond takes note of. Bloopers * When Edward Collins first enters the drawing room, the chandelier is moving about for no discernible reason. * In the scene where Carl Collins has his outburst against Edward, the shadow of a boom mic can be seen overhead. * Joan Bennett has a slight pregnant pause in her lines when she says, "Edward, make him stop... carrying on like this". * When inquiring about Barnabas' whereabouts, Edward Collins says, "Where could he have gone? He doesn't know anybody in Collinwood." He likely meant to say Collinsport, not Collinwood. Quotes * Edward Collins: ...any man who plays the buffoon the morning after a member of his own family has passed on. * Carl Collins: Now just a minute, Edward, I have just as much respect for the dead as you do, and don't you ever forget it! .... * Carl Collins: Edward? I know something you don't know. * Edward Collins: I beg your pardon? * Carl Collins: Grandmother died without telling you the secret, didn't she? * Edward Collins: What if she did? * Carl Collins: Now you think no one will ever know it. But you're wrong, Edward. * Edward Collins: What are you talking about? * Carl Collins: Someone knows the secret, Edward. Someone right here in this house. .... * Quentin Collins: Edward, you're as predicable as the morning sun. .... * Carl Collins: What do you think I am, crazy? * Edward Collins: There are times, Carl, when you are as a crazy as a fox. .... * Judith Collins: Edward, I swear she did not tell me the secret. * Edward Collins: And would you admit it if she had? * Quentin Collins: Of course she wouldn't, but the fact is she had the best opportunity to worm the secret out of her. And she did. * Judith Collins: I did not! * Quentin Collins: Look at her, Edward. She never could lie very well. * Judith Collins: When it comes to straight-faced lying, Quentin, its impossible to compete with you! See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1969 television episodes